A Winter's Shadow
by Comic and video game writer
Summary: When Bucky Decides to go get help from Steve and tries to get his memerios back This may contant Spoliers!
1. Chapter 1

Don't Own Marvel

This is one of my newest story so i'm trying to change the format up a little so bear with me this takes place post-Winter Soldier and may Contant spoilers if you haven't watched the movie

He fell utill he hit the barrier which was the cold water he landed in making his body float slightly and sink because of his weight. He trys his best to swim towards the bottom trying to concentrate on what he was doing instead of the sharp pain in his arm and leg. Pushing himself down he makes sure not to panic and make himself drown because of the lack on oxygen in his lungs,but because he took a deep breath air wasn't a problem for now until he needed to breath. He starts to go down into the darkness of the water seeing a Blue blur he trys his best to grab hold of the Blue object sinking to the bottom of the sea floor. Bucky pulls him up with his good arm up to his level. Should he help him breath or let him drown but his face reminded him of someone he knew but couldn't clearly remember since everything was a blur to him. He brings Steve up to his level and kisses him to give some air in his lungs having his Metal hand on his neck to keep him up. Feeling himself loose air he let's go and swims to the top trying to get as much air as possible lifting the man up to get him air as well. He swims to shore and drops the Captain on the shore checking is pulse to make sure he was alive instead of dead it was there and giving one last kiss to add more air but stayed longer than planned letting go Bucky see Steve cough out blood and water. Bucky turns and leaves before anyone could spot him.

Steve

Steve wakes up seeing himself in the hospital hearing some of the old music that was playing from a phone on the table and Sam looking at him sitting in the chair next to the bed

"You ok?" Sam asked with softness in his voice leaning foward in his chair and looking at Steve. Steve had to collect all his strength to talk to Sam since he was still recovering from his fall off the helicarrier and the battle with the Winter Soldier had left him badly injured.

"Yeah i'm ok you know me i'm hard as rock" Steve replied making Sam laugh at his response enjoying Steve's sense of humor even in bad situtaions like this. Sam smiles and patts Steve on the shoulder and headed by the door.

"Yeah i know but make sure you don't do anything that can get you killed or hurt while you recover." Sam said giving him a serious look meaning he wasn't playing and was concern for Steve's health.

"I will don't worry about me Sam." Steve said giving him a smile that would believe it was a deal. Sam walks out the door closing it behind him leaving Steve alone by himself as always. Taking a deep breath he closes his eyes and rest his mind drifting to where Bucky might be and if he was safe and alive and that HYDRA didn't kill or capture him. Soon he was up and going and was doing everything to keep himself from having nightmares thinking about the past when Bucky fell from the train and what he saw. Everytime Steve came home he would see a stain of water or something on the floor leading to the window. Steve would keep the window open just incase Natasha came by and didn't have the key or was asleep.

Bucky

He walked around the city holding his injured arm and limping slightly because of the pain in his leg. He avoids the people and the ligth as much as he can to avoid getting caught, he was trying to forget the pain in his body and Stomach he had to get food some how or he would starve to death if he didn't get food soon but that didn't stop him from seeking some help even thought the people who took care of him were dead did it for him. He kept walking remembering the place Steve lived when he tried to kill Fury and headed to that direction and opened the cracked window and entered the apartment and looked around trying to find Steve but failed. He jumps out the window and puts it back the way it was and walks to find a place to sleep.

Sorry if this Chapter was short it will be longer in the next chapters this is just the intro to kick things off so follow favorite and comment if you have any ideas or advise! Thxs


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Marvel

Bucky

He wakes up and heads to the roofs to get off the ground. He stops and see's a Hydra agent searching for him and see's a Hydra agent on the roof, he runs and the agent notices and starts shooting.

"He's on the run." The agent informed

"We're on are way." The agent replied

Bucky jumps off the roof and attacks an agent jumping on his back and wrapping his legs around his waist and slices his throat and does a back flip off the guy and notices two more agents shooting at him and running at him. Bucky pulls out his gun and shoots at them only hitting one, he tries to shoot again but he hears the gun click.

"Shit" He cursed dropping the gun and jumping at the agent and cutting his throat.

More agents come and Bucky tries fighting them off but a sniper shoots him in the arm. He yells in pain and holds his arm and he starts running away when a bullet goes through his side making him fall down on the ground, he get's up and get's shot in the shoulder. Bucky pulls out his gun and shoots the sniper in the head and he shoots a few more agents before dropping his gun on the ground and running away. He runs behind a corner and holds his arm looking around the corner seeing the agents stop and look around.

"Where did he go?" The agent asked looking around

"I don't know he's gone." Another agent replied

"Sir we lost the asset heading back to base now." An agent said on his communicator

They all leave and Bucky comes around the corner and heads to Steve's apartment limping all the way.

Bucky moves the mat and picks up a spare key he chuckles"They always hide a spare key under the mat." Bucky said walking inside blood trailing behind him on the wood floor and he falls down on the ground blacking out on the floor.

Steve

Steve wakes up and to see what was the noise. He grabs his shield and slowly walks to the living room and looks from the corner and notices blood on the wood and notices a dark figure on the floor. Steve walks to it slowly and looks and see's Bucky.

"Oh my God Bucky!" Steve said touching on his back to see if he was awake or not. He doesn't move so Steve checks his palse and is strong. Steve trys to sit him up on the front of the couch but he struggles to lift him up, Bucky's body fall on him and Steve lifts him up and takes off his shirt and see's him bloody.

"Wow you really got into something." Steve said looking at his wounds which were from bullet's the were stuck in his arm,shoulder,leg,and side

Steve pulls out his phone and calls Natasha

In Washigton D.C.

Natasha's phone rings and she groans waking out of her slumber and pick up the phone."Hello?" She asked tiredly her eye's still closed

"Natasha i need your help." Steve replied holding Bucky's shoulder

She sit's up in her bed and lays her back against the head board"With what?" She asked wondering why Steve called her late at night

"I found Bucky" Steve replied

Natasha eye's grow wide"You did?" She asked in shock

"Yeah and he's badly hurt it looked like he was shot in different area's of his body." Steve replied

"Ok is he awake, Dead,Black out?" She asked

"Well he is Blacked out but if i don't stop the bleeding he will be dead." Steve said getting his first aid kit out the bathroom cabnit and pulling out some bandages and wrapping his wounds.

"Good,because i suggest you wait to remove the bullet's" She asked pulling out her computer and typing in a few things on google"it says here that you need wait till the victim wakes up to make sure there are no more bullet's so they are aware you are taking something out of them they may or may not not was in them."

"And what if i don't check for bullet's"Steve asked out of curiousity

"Well it says here if you don't get them out it can cause Internal damage to the body and cause Clots, and internal Bleeding" She replied looking through more of the artical

"Well he probably won't be waking up any time soon, so what do i do?" Steve asked taking his bloody shirt off and starts cleaning up the blood on the floor

"Clean up any blood and wait." She replied"Steve let me know when he wakes up and call me back ok?"

"Sure i will bye." Steve replied

"Bye." She said hanging up the phone

Steve does the same thing amd sit's in a chair and waits for him to wake up.

Bucky

He wakes up and see's a figure sitting in the chair on the side of him. He sits up and looks at him. Steve goes over to him and approachs him slowly"Bucky do you remember me?" Steve asked

Bucky stares at him for awhile then snaps out of it. Bucky studies his face thinks he remebers his face from somewhere long ago he remembered the bridge and when he was sent to stop him from destroying the helicarriers.

"Damage report is 80% and is of need of repair, Damage sources gun shot's" Bucky said

"Well umm can you sit here then?"Steve asked

Bucky obeys and sits down and let's him gets some tweezers and pulls out a few bullet's before wrapping them up."There it wasn't that bad was it?" Steve said

Steve get's up and heads to the fridge"Do you want anything?" Steve asked pulling out a cup

Bucky watches him and doesn't reply, Steve pours a cup of Orange Juice and gives it to him. Bucky picks it up and looks at it then at him."Don't worry it's not poisous." Steve said

Bucky puts it down and then stares at his Metal arm"Try to get some sleep for tomorrow." Steve said giving him a blanket and pillow for him to use for the night. Bucky lays down tries to sleep. Knowing this was a start of a long road to recovery.

To be continued


End file.
